2037 Super Outbreak
The 2037 Super outbreak was an extremely prolific outbreak of tornadoes that affected the Central and Midwestern United States as well as the Canadian provinces of Manitoba, Ontario and Saskatchewan from May 26–28, 2037. The outbreak was the second-largest ever recorded in the United States, just behind the 2024 Super Outbreak, as well as the second-costliest and fourth-deadliest on record. Mainly affecting the Central Plains region of the United States, the outbreak produced a total of 429 tornadoes across 16 states, including five that were rated EF5 and twelve that were rated EF4. 371 deaths were confirmed as a result of the outbreak; with 9 additional fatalities occurring as a result of flash flooding and straight-line wind damage. The majority of the tornado-related deaths occurred in Oklahoma and Missouri, with numerous additional deaths occurring in Texas, Kansas, Nebraska, and Iowa. Tornado table Notable tornadoes Yantis–Como, Texas EF4 Hubbard–Dawson–Angus, Texas EF4 Wilson–Ardmore–Springer, Oklahoma EF5 Canton–Okeene, Oklahoma EF4 Amber–Newcastle–Moore–Choctaw, Oklahoma EF5 El Reno–Piedmont–Guthrie, Oklahoma EF4 Talihina–Summerfield–Fanshawe, Oklahoma EF4 Alva, Oklahoma/Kiowa, Kansas EF5 Nowata, Oklahoma EF4 Beloit, Kansas EF5 Lenexa–Overland Park, Kansas EF5 Jackson, MI - London, ON EF5 A massive, destructive and extremely long-tracked EF5 wedge tornado caused destruction in three major cities, two countries and put scores in danger. At 12:34 PM on May 28, a large elephant's-trunk tornado touched down in far western Jackson Country, Michigan. It rapidly intensified into a 600-yard-wide EF4 wedge within 3 minutes, leveling all buildings in a farm complex in this area and throwing cars more than 100 feet. At approximately 12:41 PM, the tornado reached Western Middle/High School, at approximately 800 yards wide and with winds estimated at 190 mph. Parked school buses were thrown and both schools sustained catastrophic damage, miraculously killing nobody but causing 95 injuries. About 2 minutes later, the tornado was directly on top of the town of Sandstone. All structures in the town sustained EF4 damage. Around this time, a tornado emergency was issued for the city of Jackson and its suburbs. Because Blackman received anywhere from 3 to 5 minutes of advanced warning, only 12 fatalities occurred, all of which were either driving or sheltering under an overpass. Continuing northeast, the tornado sideswiped the Jackson County Airport, crossed two more overpasses and struck a bank of hotels, killing 25. can SS fill in the section here thanks Eventually, at approximately 2:00 PM, the now-multiple vortex tornado killed 5 in southern Brighton. The tornado was approximately one mile wide at this point, with winds estimated at 200 mph. Significant wind-rowing of debris was observed, and several cars were found mangled beyond recognition. By this point, it was clear Detroit was going to suffer a direct hit, and thus a tornado emergency was issued for the entire metropolitan area. The storm cut a path directly through the center of Pontiac, killing 25. The storm abruptly turned southeast here, catching many off-guard and putting Troy directly in its path, where eventually 12 would die. The tornado began a long, slow curve to the north, battering some areas for up to two minutes. The tornado cut through Sterling Heights, followed by Mt. Clemens. Fortunately, in this area, the path of the tornado was vacated, resulting in only 3 fatalities throughout these two towns. Moving east, the storm system moved over Lake St. Clair. It took approximately 12 minutes to cross the lake, moving to its next target, the town of Algonac, with 250 mph (400 kph) winds and a diameter of nearly 1 1/4 miles (2 km). No fatalities occurred, due to advanced preparations. The tornado started to strengthen even further; it is thought the unique supercell structure pulling cool air from Lake Erie may have had an effect. At about 4:30 PM, the supercell encroached on the town of Alvinston. The 2-km wide tornado completely covered the town, sweeping away every building and killing 59. Winds here were estimated at 310 mph (500 kph). 15 minutes later, at 4:45, the tornado was directly on top of Mount Brydges. All of the town's structures received EF4 or higher damage, and 29 died in the town. In addition, the tornado turned east, plowing through Campbellvale and Delaware, killing 19. The tornado's extreme intensity, coupled with a populated area just ahead, resulted in the issuing of a tornado emergency for London, Ontario, a city of nearly 400,000 people. Just before 5:00 PM, the tornado crashed into London's southern edge. Misocyclones to its north dropped down numerous small funnels, expanding the tornado's damage path to nearly 6 km wide in places. The tornado obliterated the suburb of Longwoods, killing 30, followed by a highway interchange torn out of the ground and disintegrated. 6 people died under this overpass alone. Shortly thereafter, the storm system ground through Wilton Grove, where it briefly stalled, causing some of the most intense tornadic damage ever witnessed. Entire buildings were ripped out of the ground and spun around the vortex as they disintegrated, foundations and basement walls were cracked and/or partly removed, ground scouring of nearly 30 cm occurred and 18-wheelers were thrown more than a mile, some being torn apart and never recovered, others compacted into tight balls of steel. In addition, parking lots were completely scoured out of the ground, , two foundations were entirely removed, cables and plumbing were ripped out of the ground and a TIV in the area was thrown two miles. In this area, there was a 67% mortality rate. Category:Super Outbreaks Category:Great Plains Outbreaks Category:Midwestern Outbreaks Category:Outbreaks Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Texas Tornadoes Category:Kansas Tornadoes Category:Nebraska Tornadoes Category:Iowa Tornadoes Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes Category:Michigan Tornadoes Category:Canadian Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes